Interruptions
by madsthenerdygirl
Summary: Special Agent Dana Katherine Scully likes to think of herself as a patient, understanding woman… usually.


**Title: Interruptions**

**Rating: I take it you weren't paying attention when you clicked on this story.**

**Summary: Special Agent Dana Katherine Scully likes to think of herself as a patient, understanding woman… usually.**

**Disclaimer: Apparently hero-worshipping Scully does not make her or anything else involving The X-Files mine.**

Special Agent Dana Katherine Scully was a patient, understanding woman.

Really, she was.

She understood that professionalism and respect for one's job were important. She understood that there were boundaries. And she understood that letting basic instincts take over was certainly not the way to go.

But she swore to God that if they got interrupted one more time, she was going to jump Mulder no matter where the fuck they were.

When they'd taken that last step in intimacy, it had been surprisingly simple. They were a couple in every way that mattered. They trusted each other above all others, they respected each other, they knew each other's fears and demons… they spent all of their free time together, doing things that could honestly only be described as dates. They even ate dinner together nearly every night. So when they'd finally added sex into the equation – and been honest about their feelings – Scully had only one rule.

No sex at work.

"Keep the office out of the sex, and the sex out of the office."

Mulder had pouted, of course. "But I have a very specific fantasy involving you and my desk." He had informed her.

She hadn't been impressed. "I'm not making you throw out that collection of videos that aren't yours, am I?"

"Already got rid of 'em." He had informed her, grinning. "About six months ago."

She'd known she was asking for it, but she had taken the bait anyway. "And what did you replace them with?"

His smirk had said it all. "Pictures of you."

Her one rule, and she was almost ready to break it because of her damn sexual frustration. This was the fifth time – the _fifth time_ – they'd been interrupted.

First, they'd been at her house. Mulder still had his own apartment so that Syndicate – or anyone else – wouldn't know of the change in their relationship and use it against them, but he was spending all of his time at her place. He was living there, plain and simple.

In any case, they'd been at her house – in the bedroom, to be exact. Mulder was running his hand slowly up her back, cupping her waist. It reminded her of their first case, when she'd been irrationally terrified that mosquito bites were something more sinister. He'd just started kissing up her neck, making her melt against him, when their phones had rung.

It was a double homicide, the third one that year, all of them male-female twins.

After that, it had only gotten worse. The third time they hadn't even made it through the front door, kissing so fiercely that she'd had trouble getting the key into the lock. He'd pressed her against the wall the second they'd entered the house, and she might have popped a couple of buttons on his shirt trying to get it off him.

It didn't matter. Skinner had interrupted them about thirty seconds later, demanding a meeting – complete with explanation – about something regarding their Sasquatch case.

Which led Scully to where she was now. Sitting, at her desk, contemplating the repercussions of simply straddling Mulder then and there. Nobody ever came down to the basement. Well, except for Skinner, but that was about once in a blue moon. The chances of getting caught were miniscule, at best.

But if she gave in now, Mulder would never let her hear the end of it. If she gave an inch, he'd take a mile. She couldn't be lax.

So she sat there, her skin buzzing with tension and anticipation, typing with such force as to be almost violent, counting down the seconds until they could get out of there.

"I'm just about finished here." Mulder said. He leaned back, wincing as he stretched his arm's up over his head. "You r–"

She jumped up, snagging her coat. "Let's go." She said, anxious to get out of there. Her entire body was vibrating. She was surprised that Mulder couldn't see her trembling.

"Okay." Mulder gave her a puzzled look, following her out the door.

The drive home was torture. D.C. traffic was awful at the best of times, but for some godforsaken reason everyone and their mother was out on the beltway at that moment. Scully was ready to just get out of the car and walk. At least she'd get some of the tension out with the exercise.

Mulder noticed her impatience – he could read her almost as well as her mother – but was smart enough not to comment on it.

Until they pulled into the driveway, that is.

She was out of the car before Mulder could even cut the engine. He opened his door, his brow creasing as he looked at her.

"You okay Sc–"

She kissed him, grabbing fistfuls of his jacket and pulling him to her, swallowing his question with aggression.

"You. Me. Bed." She informed him, those three words the only thing she could get out in between kissing him ferociously. She thought she heard him chuckle, his chest rumbling against hers, but she decided to let it slide. She'd get him for his amusement later, after they'd finished.

She dragged him back towards the house, their hips bumping and hands fumbling as they went. He pressed her back against the front door, pinning her there so he could kiss her and get the key in the lock at the same time. She put her hands on either side of his neck, holding him in place so that she could get her tongue in his mouth properly, lapping up the taste of him with an almost shameful eagerness.

The door gave way beneath her and she stumbled backwards, nearly crashing to the floor. Luckily Mulder was more in control of his faculties than she was, wrapping an arm around her waist and keeping her upright as he walked her backwards towards the bedroom. She pushed at his jacket, shoving it down his arms and undoing his tie, yanking fiercely at his shirt. He slipped his hands down to cup her ass, gently lifting her and placing her on the bed, standing in between her legs.

She was practically panting now, undoing his belt with frantic, fumbling fingers. Mulder pushed her back so that she was lying on the bed, undoing his clothes himself. She couldn't sit still. She had to keep moving, so she rid herself of her own clothes, her cross bouncing against her chest as she scrambled backwards to give Mulder enough room to climb on top of her.

He started kissing up her shoulder and neck. She shamelessly clung to him, hooking a leg around his waist and grinding against him. She scraped her teeth along his jaw line, tasting the sweat beginning to run down his skin. She needed him closer, needed him inside her, needed to feel him everywhere…

At first she wasn't sure what the sound was, but then Mulder sagged against her groaning out a curse and she recognized it. It was the phone.

"Mulder…" She saw him reaching for the phone on the nightstand. "Mulder, I swear to God if you–"

"Yeah?" Mulder answered it.

Scully glared at him. She didn't glare often but when she did, it was deadly.

"It's Skinner." Mulder whispered. "Yes, sir, I'm here. Uh-huh."

That was it. That. Was. It.

Scully pushed at Mulder's chest, shoving him down onto the mattress and climbing on top so that she was straddling him. Mulder's eyebrows shot up into his hair as she proceeded to finish what they started.

"Scully…" Mulder whispered, covering the phone with his hand.

She didn't even bother telling him to shut up, kissing him senseless instead. He wrapped an arm around her upper back, gripping her shoulder, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder so that his other hand could help guide them together.

She sank onto him, her walls stretching and rippling around him, letting out a moan of relief. _Finally._

"Yup, everything's fine." Mulder said hurriedly into the phone, giving Scully a dirty look. "He can hear you!" He mouthed.

Scully shook her head, tossing her hair out of the way. She didn't care. They were finishing what they started and nobody, their boss included, was getting in her way. She began to move, reveling in every movement. Mulder's hips moved subtly, but his face was screwed up as he tried to reign himself in and listen to what Skinner was saying.

"Ignore him." Scully advised him, leaning over as far as she could and whispering in his other ear. "Just give it up, Mulder." She smiled against his ear, feeling him shudder within and around her.

"Skin… he's gonna… Scully he'll…"

"Whom are you talking to?" Skinner's voice sounded tinny through the phone line.

"No one." Mulder said hurriedly. "Just making a note."

Scully smiled, sitting back up and beginning to move again. She groaned as she hit the right angle, impaling herself on him. _God_ it felt good, so good, unbelievably good…

Mulder's self control was reaching the breaking point. She could see the beads of sweat working down his forehead, his mouth a tight line as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Scully…" He whispered.

"C'mon, Mulder…" She replied. She leaned forward again, shifting slightly. Her cross dangled above him, catching the light from the lamp.

She had no warning, one minute moving above him, the next nearly falling off as he moved upwards, grabbing her and pulling her to him, his hips snapping upwards to pound into her. She gasped, her mouth falling open as she held on, gripping him so tightly she could almost feel the skin begin to bruise beneath her fingertips.

She could vaguely hear Skinner droning on, but the phone had fallen from Mulder's shoulder and was lying to the side of the bed, forgotten. Scully wanted to kiss him, she wanted to touch every part of him, but she couldn't from that angle. Too long, it had been too long… She bit her lip until it bled, trying to hold in the sounds spilling out of her throat as she was pumped full, full to bursting, and oh _God_ why the _hell_ had she let them get interrupted before because this was the greatest fucking feeling in the world…

A moan started to burst out of her, but then the angle changed and Mulder was sitting up, wrapping an arm around her waist and burying his hand in her hair at the back of her head, planting his mouth over hers and taking it, taking every groan and gasp she gave him, swallowing it down so that they wouldn't be overheard. She clawed at his back, her body shaking almost to the point of convulsions as her climax wreaked havoc on her system. She screamed into Mulder's mouth, the pleasure driving her almost crazy. She felt him stiffen within her, pouring everything into her, and she milked it for all she was worth, their bodies working together like this was all that they were ever created for.

"Dana." He whispered reverently against her lips, his words a part of the pleasant buzz humming through her body as she floated back down to earth. She smiled, moving her arms to wrap them around his neck.

Skinner's voice emanated from the phone. Mulder's face went slack with shock, as if he'd forgotten that the phone was even there. He lunged for it, bringing it up to his ear.

"You get all that, Agent Mulder?" Skinner finished.

"Yes sir." Mulder replied.

"Good." There was a pause. Scully strained to hear what the Assistant Director was saying. "I'll have the file sent over in the morning. It'll have more information. You get some sleep."

"Yes, sir." Mulder said.

Scully couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard Skinner mutter a curse or two before he hung up. Mulder tossed the phone to the side and looked at her with exasperation and maniacal glee. "He's going to know, now. You weren't exactly quiet."

"Don't care." Scully informed him. She kissed him, again and again and again, delighting in the taste and feel of him.

"So if we're called into Skinner's office tomorrow and told to explain why we were having sex in the middle of a phone call with our boss, you're not going to care?" Mulder asked her, his tongue tracing the shell of her ear. "You're just going to admit to a breach of policy _and_ indecency?"

"Technically our relationship isn't breaking any rules." She informed him.

"But not informing our boss of our changed relationship is." Mulder reminded her.

She pulled back so that he could see her face. "Mulder, we've been cut short five times this past week. Forgive me for not wanting to be interrupted again."

"Do you hear me complaining?" He asked. He flipped them so that she was on her back, with him leaning over her. "Five times, huh?" He mused.

"Yes. I counted." She smiled. "Why?"

He shrugged. "That means we still have four more times to make up for." He replied.

She laughed, pulling him down to her. While she never wanted to deal with that frustration again, she had to concede that making up for their interruptions was definitely worth it.

**We seriously need more humorous X-Files stories. Reviews are as valued as a good UFO picture! (But, hopefully, not as rare.)**


End file.
